Naruto: The Sixth Mark of the Dragon
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: I got this Idea From Dark Anbu Knight and his Digimon/Yugioh 5ds Well here's my spin on it but a Naruto/yugioh 5ds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New world plus 3 years= 3 monthes for them! DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR YUGIOH 5DS IN ANY WAY.

About Now we see our favorite 14 year old (i made then 2 years older for the time skip) blond Naruto Uzumaki walking to his training feild were the other teams are

It's been a week sence the chunnin exam's were Naruto got chunnin rank (Oro-teme never attacked and the other sannin arnt gone that also means old man 3rd is alive)

He was wereing his orange pant's but his top was just his black shirt and chunnin vest. when he got there he saw everyone he didn't really want to be here his idiotic mask he were's is about to break.

He quietly went over to them and sat down they finaly notced him. "Hey Naruto come here and fun" said his sensei Kakashi. He didn't want to but he put on a fake smile and did.

Then out of no were a giant dragon came (The dragon kind of look's like stardust in his accel form i think its called except his colors are orange and grey)

The dragon looked around and saw Naruto. For some reason Naruto went to it everyone yelled to stop the dradon lowered its wing and Naruto got on only to faint then the dragon roared and opened a potal.

The dragon went through it and the portal was gone as quick as it came the only thing that was left was a Orange crystal that tsunade picked up.

Naruto looked around and saw he had a card in his hand and it waas the dragon he looked at the top of the card and it read "STARFORCE DRAGON." 'Starforce Dragon that's your name huh' Naruto thought he then hered a yell and saw a boy with crab looking hair getting attacked.

"Hey back off" Naruto screamed. The people that were beating up the kid looked back and naruto used his Taijutsu to beat them up to were they fled he looked at the boy and said "Are you ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki" The boy nodded and said "Thank you my name is Yusei Fudo."

Naruto looked at Yusei and asked "Do you know what his is" He showed his Dragon to Yusei. "Ya that's a duel monster's card it kind of lookes like mine" Yusie pulled out Stardust Dragon and showed Naruto.

"Can you show me how to play I'm not from here as you can see" Naruto said scratching behind his head. "Ya sure i'll teach you" Yusei said. For some reason Naruto showed a true smile.

(3 YEARS LATER)

It's been 3 years since Naruto came to this world he Now were's blue pant's a grey shirt his necklace he got from Tsunade and a Orange jacket with a Dragon head on the back (think of Digimon when Tai was going to ask Sora out but she said she was waiting for matt he's were ing an Orange version of his jacket)

Naruto had gone through alot in 3 years for one he lost the head band that brought back bad memores he made friends whith Yusei, Kalin, (who had gone missing ever since Yusei had tried to save im from sector police) Jack, (who stole Yusei and Naruto's dragon's) and Crow.

About now we here two duel runner's going down a old Track under ground they both were the same except one was blue/grey and one was red. The two stoped in front of a tent and the people rideing the runner's got off they removed there helmat's to reavale Yusei and Naruto.

"So tonight we break for the city and we get our dragon's back" Naruto said while laying on his bed. "Ya so you better get ready to rev' it up" Yusei said smileing. 'ONLY IF YOU ARE READY TO FEEL THE WIND" Naruto exclaimed he stoped saying Belive it when he first rode his duel runner.

The next night Naruto hitched a ride on a bote and Yusei went through the trash pipe line so they would not be caught. Naruto was raiding when herd a nouse on his duel runner he pulled over to a large ally. "Man i thought i fixed this" Naruto said.

"Naruto is that you" a vouce said he turned around to see the konoha 12 plus their sensei and Tsunade and Jariaya. "How did you all get here" he said in a cold vouce. They were all shoked at this then Kakashi said "Naruto you have been gone for 3 months come back"

Naruto chuckled and said "Guy's come closer ive been her for 3 years not month's" They did and there eye's widened he was taller than the kid's Naruto turned around and fixed his duel runner put his helmate back on and got on his runner. "I'm not going back people here need me I am not going to run out on them he then sped off his duel runner 4 feet to see Yusei and Jack.

Jack turned to Naruto and said "looky here I'm being viseted by my old friends but Naruto who are they" Yusei looked behind Naruto also. "Their old memores i never wanted to see" Naruto said witch shoked the other's.

"These must be the one's you were talking about when we were younger but any way meet me at the KIABA Dome if you want to get your dragon's back" Jack said while rideing off. Naruto looked at Yusei they both nodded and fallowed Naruto turned to the rest and said "If you wanna come with us you better chakra sprint to keep up"

When they got to the KIABA DOME Jack said "we'll have a turbo duel you guy's vs me" The three got into position and the other's took a seat Naruto yelled "You better be ready to feel the wind Jacky" Yusei also said his catch phrase "Be ready to rev' it up!"

"Since you challenged us I'll go first" Naruto said as he drew.

(START STRONGER BY SHADYVOX BBT ABRIGED VERSION ... THAT'S RIGHT I WENT THERE)

Naruto's hand: 6

NCP:1 (NARUTO SPEED COUNTER)

YCP:1

JPC:1

"I think I'll start by summoning Elementle Hero: Avion (That's right i run Hero's) in defence now I'll lay two cards and call it a turn"

Naruto's hand: 3

"I'll go now" Jack said as he drew.

Jack's hand: 6

NPC:2

YPC:2

JCP:2

"Ok then i'll summon Mad archfiend in attack mode" Said archfiend apered. "I don't think so i activate my face down card trap hole with this card when a monster summonedd with 1500 or more ATK pount's it's destoyed" Naruto said Then made archfiend was destoyed.

Jack growld and set two cards "I end"

"My turn" said Yusei as he drew.

Yusei's hand:6

NPC:3

YCP:3

JCP:3

"Alright i activate Rageki break by discarding one card to the grave yard i can destoy one card and i choose one of your face down's" Yusei said then one of Jack's face down card's was destoyed. "Now i-" By jack's lagh then he said "sorry but when you destoyed that card you activated it's second effect now one randome card in your hand"

Yusei's Quilebolt Hegdhog was chosen yusei smiled "Thank you jack now i summon Junk Syncrone now i activate his effect now i resommon sonic chick, but im not done i use my Quile's effect he can be reomend if there is a tuner monster" Yusei smiled once more.

"Now i tune my Junk syncrone with my sonic chick and Quilbolt to summon JUNK GARDNA!" Junk gardna appered then yusei set one card and ended his turn.

"Its my turn" Naruto said as he drew.

Naruto's hand:4

NPC:4

YPC:4

JCP:4

"Sweetness hey Yusei can i barrow your junk gardna" Naruto said yusei then nodded. "K now i activate sp: polimerazation to fuse Neos thats in my hand and gardna to make Elementle Hero: Neos Knight" Neos knight appered. "Go my knight ATK oh and did i mention he get's half of gardna's ATK now atk" Neos went for an attack for Jackes second card come up to be Negate Attack.

Naruto growled then ended his turn.

"My Draw" Jack said

Jack's hand:4

NPC:2 (HE USED A SP CARD REMEMBER)

YPC:5

JCP:5

Jack grinned when he looked in his hand. "I activate SP: Triade tuning" Naruto and yUSEI'S eye's widend "He would not do it" Naruto said. "He would" Yusei said while he clenched his teeth. "Now you know what it does by giving 3000 of my life pount's i can now sommen STARFORCE DRAGON, STARDUST DRAGON, AND RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" as he said all three dragons appered. "Now attack them finish this"

"Sorry Jack but i play Negate attack" Naruto bloked the attack jack then ended his turn.

"I draw" Yusei said

Yusei's hand:3

NPC:3

YPC:6

JCP:1

Yusei amiled whe he looked at his hand and sais "I activate the card three way deal by activating this we can give up one of our monster's for our dragons" STARFORCE DRAGON WENT TO NARUTOS FEILD AND STARDUST DRAGON went to yusei's then all of a sudden their armes started to glow and naruto activated the card ALL BATTLE wich forced them to battle yusie activated silver concitals and would have won if sector police hadn't come.

The last thing Naruto saw was the other's except yusei who was right next to him jump away. 'So they still leave me" was the last thing he saw.

THAT WAS THE LOGEST THING I EVER WROTE STAY TUNED FOR CHAPYOR 2.  



	2. Chapter 2: Duel with a old memori

Chapter 2: A duel with a old memori DISCLAMOR: I DONT OWN ANY OF WHAT I JUST SAID

When Naruto woke up he saw he was in a room and he had a gold mark. (Like Yusei's) He looked around "Were am i" he said to himself. He then rememberd what happend last night." Thats right they left me and Yusei to take the blame.

His door opened then reveild to be Yusei he had someone behind him he was old and wore a yellow shirt/pancho and black shorts with sandles he had silver hair. "I see your here to i just got done beating a guy named Tanner you weere right hiding our deckes in our seals you made" Yusei said. "Ya but how long are we going to be here" Naruto wondered. "A year or six monthes if were good" Yusei said

The intercome then rang "May we see Yusei Fudo and Naruto Namikaze you are not in trouble we just need to see you" The intercome then went out. "Ya how many times have we herd that" Naruto sighd while shaking his head He and Yusei then went into a room people started doing test on them when they were dcone they were moved to maximum lock down the person thst ran the place made a bet with them "If blondy here can beat me in a duel i will let you both free if not your my persinal slave"

Right now we see them on one side of A rail and the other on a nother "DUEL" they both said. "Since i made the bet i'll go first i play IRON CHAIN SNAKE" then a snake made of chains came "i'll end with that"

CH:5

"Alright my turn i activate polimerazation to fuse my avion and burstinatrix to geter to form Flame wing man" Then the Hero came it was red and green and had a red dragon on his right arm. "Now i play the card Ax os dispar and did i mention i had two of them" now famewing had 4100 attack pounts e attacked the chif then used his ability to end it. The chief tride to deny it just to be fired by by goodwen they then went and found blister who got there duel runners back but they went defrent ways.

When Naruto woke up he saw te other's from his past "He's awake guys" Sakura called. Naruto lookes around and see's he's in a room with everyone else. Tsunade sees a gollden mark on his left cheek. "Naruto what is that mark" she siad. "This you get it when you go to jail but not that you would care you left me and Yusei to fend for ourselves now were the Hell is me D-weel" Naruto said coldly. "Shikamaru is looking a it why would you need it your comeing home" Sasuke said. Naruto then stood up and looked down at them. "Look kid that duel runner is my life and if Shikamaru better not be touching it or i'll kill him and this is my home not that Asshole of a place" He then got up and went to his D-weel.

"Oh Hey Naruto-" Shikamaru tried to say to only get shoved off of his seet. Everyone else came in to see what crashed. "Now look here if you messed one thing up with my Runner i'm going to kill you" Naruto said with a cold vouce. He then took his Runner to be stoped by Kiba "Naruto i challeng you to a duel if you win you go free if i win you come back" Naruto chukled "if you can beat me you Mut" They both went out side and attached there duel diskes "DUEL" They shouted "since you wanted to duel me i go first" Naruto said

Naruto's hand:6

"First i summon EH: Sparkman in attack mode"

EH:SPARKMAN ATK:1600 DEF:1000 (IDK)

"Then i'll end with two face downs and end my turn" Naruto said

"My turn i draw" Kiba said

Kiba's hand:6

"ok first i summon burserk gurilla"

BurserkG ATK:2000 DEF:1000

"Time for you to lose go attack" The giant ape then tried to hit sparkman "Sorry Kiba but i activate HERO BARRIOR with this card when one of my heros are attacked i can negate it" Naruto said

"Fine i end" He said

"Draw"

Naruto's hand:4

"Well its beEn fun kiba but i'm ganna end this first i activate POLIMERAZATION to fuse my avian and burstinatrix in my hand to summon FLAMEWING MAN"

EH:FLAMEWING MAN ATK:2100 DEF:1000

"nOW WHEN MY WING MAN DESTOYS A MONSTER ITS ATTACK POUNTS IS INFLICTED TO YOUR LIFE POUNTS"

Kiba life point: 4000-2000=2000-1600=400

"Hey i still got 400 life points so your bad at math" Kiba mocked "Nope thay why i play defusion now they slpit up and attack agian so by kiba"

Kiba Life point:0

"How did i lose to a dobe" Kiba sulked. "Thats easy i look at your hand you had trap and magecs yet you failed to use them if you did you would have given me a little more of a duel but you didn't so by suckers" Naruto then rode off while exploring he found Yusei and decided to find blister to have a place to rest.

SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS IVE GIT SCHOOL STARTING UP IN IVE GOT 13 TO 14 DAYS OF SUMMER LEFT AND ABOUT THE DUEL IN THE FACILITY ITS SHORT AND NOT WELL MADE BECAUSE I LET MY LITTLE BROTHER MAKE IT SO SORRY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

SO BE READY TO GET YOUR GAME ON NEXT TIME.


End file.
